earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooma
Cooma The city of Buckanderra was established on the 29th April 2019 by _Dr_Fu_ (previously known as gay_privilege) and was later renamed as Cooma. Cooma was originally a part of TerraAustralis but was later announced independence from TerraAustralis and became parts of Australia after the authorization power transfer from _Dr_Fu_ to Mike_Wong on 22nd Jun 2019. Etymology The term "Cooma" is named after the real-life Australian City. The origin of the name "Cooma" was believed could have derived from an Aboriginal word Coombah, meaning 'big lake' or 'open country'. History Establishment The previous name of Cooma is Bunkanderra. When Buckanderra is established on 29th April 2019 byDr Fu Manchu_Dr_Fu_ and was a part of TerraAustralis. Power Transfer During _Dr_Fu_ administration, the 6-chunk wooden farmhouse and a birch hall were built. However, _Dr_Fu_ decided to sell Cooma as he was planning to form a nation with his friends, SourCream72, GamingGorillaa, and Cavxlier_ in eastern Russia, and the nation was later known as Krasnoyarsk. Duzy_ used 210 gold to buy Cooma, which was a 15-chunks hamlet. _Dr_Fu_ soon announced independence from TerraAustralis and joined Australia. After that, the authorial and governmental power was transferred from _Dr_Fu_ to Mike_Wong on 22nd Jun 2019. The takeover by Mike_Wong After the power transfer from _Dr_Fu_ to Mike_Wong, Mike soon removed the farmhouse as it was a waste of places. The birch hall is also removed to fit the style of Cooma later. During the excavation, Mike nearly fell in the "Dump Hole" but he didn't die because of the nice armour he got. Mike built a town hall for /t spawn, as well as the museum. At the first two weeks, the only three residents were Mike_Wong, _Dr_Fu_ and TirrnGoonman (the resident before the power handover). This is because Mike was doing excavation and flattening the plots and hence wasn't getting any new residents. Rapid Growth on Population However, the biggest growth of the population happened on 6th Jul 2019, Mike got seven new residents, which are Emursive, DukeOfEpicness2, CroutonMattYT, Crimsonkhaoz, Kreeper3706, YeetBeam, and NocturnalVector, as they were asking for a town on the global channel. Mike invited all of them and they all accepted the invitation, all of them bought a plot. Therefore, on that day, Cooma had an income of 70g. At 7th Jul 2019, Mike has three more residents in Cooma, which are Xx_die_xX, VolatileDoor6, and WackiestStorm. Architecture Town Hall Inside the town hall, beds are put inside for inn. Another function of the town hall is to put the named banner so that the word "Cooma" can be located at the map. Signs about the "Important Rules in Cooma" and "Must-know Basic Towny Command" are also listed on the wall of the town hall to give a brief concept of EarthMC Towny. Cooma Museum The Cooma Museum is used for exhibiting the town flags of town in Australia. Valuable blocks or donation by other city or residents will also be exhibited in the museum. CityIce Cooma The iceway station building was built because of the underground iceway plan. This building is needed for the rapid transportation between Cooma and other Australian towns such as Mildura, Canberra, Greenway, Jindabyne, etc... The iceway layout from the main iceway to Cooma was designed by Mike and the ideas are from the Woodland Mansion, which is a natural generation in a normal survival world. Lord Office Cooma is a suburban-style or modern-style city. Nevertheless, the town hall, Cooma Museum, and CityIce Cooma are all in suburban-style. To maintain the diversity of style of buildings in Cooma, Mike decided to build his own house in a modern style, with the usage of polished andesite, stone, and black stained glass. Community Mine This is the only government building that isn't planned and built by Mike_Wong, but instead a resident called YeetBeam. The entrance of the mine is basically made out of a variation of stone. List of finished governmental buildings *Town Hall *Cooma Museum *CityIce Cooma *Lord Office *Councillor Office *Community Mine *Jail *Cooma Shop (ParknShop) *ParknShop Storage *Farm Notable People *Mike_Wong (Mayor of Cooma) *_Dr_Fu_ (Previous Mayor of Cooma) *Duzy_ (Former King of Australia and the people buying Cooma) *BIllyKaplan666 (Current King of Australia) Diplomacy Cooma has diplomatic ties to every town in the nation of Australia. Cooma also has heavy ties with the towns Keiro (owned by TCCGPlayz), Mildura (owned by hayden0525), Paynesville (owned by KehoeWan), as all the Mayors of these towns are all from Hong Kong in real life and are all live in the same district. Moreover, Cooma has strong ties with Canberra (owned by Duzy_ ), Glencore (owned by potbelly), Jindabyne (owned by GreenmanYT), Greenway (owned by TigerLZ) and Alaredia (owned by JaVolimKatarinu). Government Cooma is a democratic town where major development will be elected by residents, the implement of major developments for example town expansion and transportation construction must have a majority of residents to agree. Economics The economic policies are obvious as one of the town rules is "No socialism of any kind". Therefore, Cooma complies with capitalism. Residents don't need to give money to the government after they made a deal. But donation for town expansion and development are allowed and are gladly accepted. City Subdivisions Subdivision: *Governmental Area *Residential Area *Embassy Plots *Will Be Expanded *Not Yet Used Geography Cooma is located directly south of Canberra, directly north of Jindabyne, directly west of Odyssey, and east-southeast of Greenway. If you want to visit Cooma, do /n spawn Australia and just walk to the south! , August 5, 2019|centre]] MikeyOuO (talk) 20:47, July 7, 2019 (UTC+8) Category:Towns Category:Australia